


Retirement

by Erynnsilver



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Children, Gen, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erynnsilver/pseuds/Erynnsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short thought about years after the inquisition; Though not explicitly mentioned intended to be post Solas romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retirement

Lavellan is much older. Her hair has lost any trace of it's original colour, and it has grown long. No sense keeping it combat ready any longer. Her body has shrunken with age, and she looks more fragile than she did as the tiny elf that saved the world twice. There's still a trace of the beauty of her youth but she looks old, and tired. She is sitting on a rocking chair, in a room of stone. There are children's toys on the floor and a metal guard before the roaring fireplace.

She has a small child on either knee. Little blonde round eared children; two boys. They are giggling and bouncy and she smiles lovingly at them, which is when you can really see her younger self come forward. She dotes on the little ones.

"Tell us about grandpa when you were young!" they demand. She joyfully regails them with stories of Cullan in the inquisition and the many times he saved them with his expert command of their forces. She embellishes greatly for young ears.

She keeps them amused for hours

Finally, a woman in what must be her early thirties opens the door. She looks tired, too. Blonde hair, and round ears, the children really do look like her. The moment they see her they leap off of Lavellan's lap. "Mummy!" they call. Lavellan watches sadly.

She leans down and hugs each child tightly, then looks up and meets Lavellan's eyes. "Thank you so much for doing this, Auntie. You are always so good with the children," the woman says. “Since father died, I don't know what we would have done without you. And now with all the troubles...”

A sad smile tugs at Lavellan's lips. "Well... Its always a pleasure. He was a good friend... and you know I never did have any of my own.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am not good at this.


End file.
